Pesadillas
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: La pesadillas se giran en torno a Malik¿Podra el enfrentarlas?
1. Chapter 1

Pesadillas

Capitulo1:Pesadilla

**§ Malik Pov's §**

_**"En algún lugar entre gritos y llantos escucho que no debería estar aquí, echa un vistazo, en el interior, mi alma está perdida, siento que estoy anulado, así que mátame."**_

_Poseer la capacidad de sentir es algo asombroso. Percibir todo lo que nos rodea, los aromas, los sabores, los sonidos todo aquello que esta a nuestro alrededor. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando esa percepción va más allá de lo podríamos imaginar? Me refiero al percibir absolutamente todo, sin dejar algo exento de examinar. Perder la capacidad de soñar y saber distinguir a la perfección la realidad del sueño. ¿Qué se siente estar atrapado en un sueño que jamás se volverá realidad?_

_Todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones extrañas, es decir, no sabia con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo. Una incandescente luz encima de mí, un calor abrasador. Abrí los ojos, sólo para toparme con un resplandor cegador. Mis pupilas se dilataron y rápidamente cerré los ojos. En cuanto sentí que la luz se extinguió los volví a abrir, y observar en el lugar donde estaba. Inmovilizado, atrapado. Una extraña cámara de operaciones, en donde miles de ojos me observaban, desde sus asientos arriba de mí, por niveles, infinitos niveles. Soy una rata de laboratorio. Un espécimen único. _

_**"Dios, hoy me ocurrió lo peor, pero creo que no me preocuparé más; No he dormido desde que desperté y me di cuenta que mi vida era una mentira"**_

_Estoy atado, estoy atado a esta cama de operaciones. Mis brazos sujetados por fuertes grilletes, a los lados. No sé si todo mi cuerpo esté también atado, pero me cuesta trabajo moverme, respirar, sentir. _

_Un par de hombres se acercan a mí, no puedo distinguir sus rostro, no sé por qué, sólo tienen un cubre bocas, pero por algún razón no logro reconocer las formas faciales. El hombre de bata blanca esta a mi izquierda. Examinando mi brazo con cautela. Observa mis cicatrices. Pienso que son hermosas, perfectas, el corte exacto en el lugar preciso. Por el otro extremo, esta el hombre de bata negra, descubre mi pecho y lo mira con detenimiento. Más cicatrices. Lo recorre con el dedo, como simulando un corte. Esto esta mal. _

_Todo comenzó. Observe con horror que estaba punto de ser intervenido, pero lo más abrumador, es que no tenía anestesia, ninguna sustancia para contrarrestar el dolor. Un bisturí, brillante y afilado. Para el éxito de la operación debe de ser un corte, certero y preciso de un solo movimiento. Tres centímetros abajo del codo hasta llegar a la muñeca. La carne se abría rápidamente y tras el paso de la incisión la sangre brotaba en borbotones. La sentía derramarse, deslizándose contra mi piel. Cayendo gota tras gota al suelo. No hay dolor, no puedo sentir nada. Mis orbes violetas estaba aterradas ante tal perversión. Invadían mi cuerpo tan solo por el brazo, lo tenían. ¿Ya tiene lo que estaba buscando?. El hueso del brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué miran?. ¿Qué es lo que desean?. ¿Qué?… ¿No lo quieren?… lo han regresado a mi cuerpo y lentamente cierran la cicatriz, puntada tras puntada. _

_**"Puedo sentirlo en mi boca, puedo probarlo en mis dedos, puedo escucharte como el Espíritu Santo"**_

_Aun no acaba, viene lo peor._

_El sujeto de bata negra toma el bisturí en su mano. Esta listo para hacer el corte, no sé donde, no me lo quiero imaginar. Esto es desconcertante, me explora, no sé. De los pies a la cabeza. Lo tiene, el pecho, desde un inicio fue el pecho. ¿Entonces por qué esperaba tanto? Nuevamente siento la carne abrirse, y la sangre derramada. Siento como quitan mis costillas, una a una, remueven los órganos respiratorios, siento como llega a él. Los latidos de mi corazón, he llegado al grado de sentir como el mismo aire entre a mi entrañas desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre. Los latidos son acelerados, los puedo sentir, puedo sentir como es retirado de mí. Me abandona, pero aun así siento el tamborileo constante en su mano. Lo veo, lo puedo ver y aun así no lo puedo creer. ¿Esto es un sueño o un recuerdo? Ya no tengo capacidad de ver lo que es real y lo qué no._

_**"Dime que la realidad es mejor que el sueño, pero descubrí la difícil manera. ¡Nada es lo que parece!"**_

_Esto es exasperante, esto es tortuoso. No quiero morir, al menos no en este lugar. ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? Si lo único que me conecta al lazo de la vida es el corazón. ¡Qué esta pasando! Lo veo, fuera de mí, lo veo! Derramando sangre, agitándose rápidamente, inquieto._

_Los hombres miran mi corazón es algo excepcional, dicen entre ellos. Lo han decidió regresar a mí cuerpo pero ya no lo puedo sentir como antes ya no es lo mismo, siento que jamás volveré a ser el mismo. Por Ra esto me esta matando. Ayúdenme a despertar. ¡Quiero despertar! Poco a poco cierran en pecho, limpian la sangre que se ha derramado. Puntada tras puntada. _

_Y de nueva cuenta abro los ojos, estoy en un lugar totalmente desconocido. No recuerdo nada, no puedo sentir nada. Miro a mi alrededor y me topo con él. Otra vez esta aquí. Esto es un sueño, porque él esta aquí. "¿Cómo te sientes, mi hermoso?" me pregunta con su siniestra sonrisa, esa sonrisa que puede congelar a cualquiera, que paraliza y atemoriza. "No puedo sentir nada" respondo. _

_**"¿Cuánto tiempo podría mentirme sobre el privilegio de la vida que gira alrededor hasta que muero y tomo la oscuridad dentro de mí?"**_

**§ Fin del Pov §**

Malik despierta en la cama del hospital

-Dios mio…..creo que me quede dormido-Dijo consumido por sus pensamientos

-Entonces entra el doctor para atenderlo

-Buenos dias joven Ishtar-Lo saluda

-Buenos dias…-Dijo frio

-Tranquilo no voy a lastimarte-Dijo-Solo quiero saber que te sucede,ultimamente contestas sin mirar

-No…nada que le interese-Dijo Sumiso al dolor

-Solo dime lo que te paso nada mas-Dijo el doctor

-No…porfavor…..no se me acerque-Dijo entre dolido y asustado

-Malik trata de calmarte-Dijo el doctor mientras le da una pastilla

-¡NO,GRAN BAKA NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO,BAKA,Y..SINO ME ENCARGARE DE ASESINARLO!-Dijo Malik enfurecido y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Quiero que le den un sedante para tranquilizarlo-Dijo al ver a Malik en ese estado

-No…no…no de nuevo-Dijo asustado

-¡Empiezen!-Dijo

Mientras en la sala de urgencias

-Srita Ishizu venga un minuto-Dijo el doctor quien salio de la habitacion de Malik

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-Dijo la chica

-Me temo que la situacion de su Onii-chan esta muy grave-Dijo serio

-¿Nandato?-Le pregunto la chica

-Mire ultimamente estuvo insultando,llorando muy frio y diciendo cosas como que alguien lo iba a asesinar,etc-Dijo El doc

-Tendre que hablar con el-Dijo seria

Ishizu se acerca a la habitacion para hablar con su Onii-chan

-Onii-chan…etto…¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo la chica con temor

-….Pasa Onee-san….-Dijo Malik frio

Ishizu entra

-Malik….¿Que te pasa?...Ultimamente te insultas a vos mismo-Dijo la chica dolida al ver a su Onii-chan en ese estado

-No….no me pasa nada…..andate-Dijo Malik echandola

-Pero…..Malik-Dijo la chica triste

-¿Qué no me escuchastes?¡Largate!¡Fuera!-Dijo Malik echandola dolido

-Esta bien…me voy….Sayonara Onii-chan te veo mas tarde….-Dijo la chica y se fue triste

Mientras tanto en los sueños de Malik

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se pregunto asi mismo-Este lugar…..es el mismo lugar en donde hable con el LT….-Se dijo asi mismo,conocia ese lugar y escuchaba unas voces,alguien lo llamaba

-Ven aca…-La voz de una mujer lo llamaba

-¿Quién sos?¿Que es lo que queres de mi?-Pregunto Malik en modo de defensa

La mujer rio psicopatamente

-¿Qui-quien sos?-Dijo Malik asustado

-Oh ya lo veras…..jejejeeje….ya lo veras-Al decir esto la mujer se va dejando a Malik asustado y con lagrimas

-Espera ¿Quién sos y porque me persigues?-Pregunto Malik

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:A lo largo de la mañana ya no despierto mas

**§ Pov's Malik §**

_**"He gritado hasta que mis venas se derrumbaron, he esperado como mi tiempo ha transcurrido y ahora, todo lo que hago es vivir con tanta fatalidad"**_

_A menudo, vamos por la vida preguntándonos sobre nuestra existencia, origen y misión. La respuesta a esta serie de incógnitas suelen ser tan obvias y tan claras como las aguas del Nilo; que en ocasiones no nos damos cuenta que siempre han estado ahí para nosotros. Nos cuesta trabajo admitir quienes somos debido al miedo que nos embarga al saber que clase de seres llegaremos a ser, me refiero a nuestros orígenes y legados tras de nosotros. El primer paso para admitir quien eres es aceptarte tal y como eres. Conocerte a la perfección implica saber tus debilidades, virtudes, defectos y capacidades. Saber distinguir más allá de bien y del mal. Tener un criterio propio._

_Dominar el __**ello**__ el __**yo**__ y el __**superyó**__._

_Mi nombre es Malik Isthar, y no soy como cualquier otro estudiante de esta escuela. Soy lo extraordinario, soy la decadencia de su mundo, soy quien trata de dominar a la bestia que hay en mi._

_Todos poseemos un lado oscuro, un "bien" llamado Yami que vive en nuestro interior. Más bien conocido en la Sicología como el __**ello**__; erróneamente tratado como los instintos. Para dominar a este ser está el __**yo**__ quien posee la habilidad para controlar las funciones del cuerpo, el pensamiento y la percepción es decir, nosotros mismo, quienes decidimos que hacer y que trata de mantener al Yami encerrado en nuestro interior. Los seres humanos usan los "mecanismos de defensa" contra su lado oscuro, La represión, la proyección, y la formación reactiva. Y por ultimo esta el __**superyó**__ quien literalmente es nuestra conciencia moral, quien es inconsciente y nos hace sentir culpables por nuestras acciones; según el tipo de crianza que hayamos tenido. En resumen, el __**ello**__ son nuestros instintos, el __**superyó**__ nuestra conciencia moral y el __**yo**__ somos nosotros mismos y a su vez el mediador que trata de controlar las demandas del __**ello**__ y las exigencias del __**superyó. **_

_**"Al instinto más poderoso que tenemos, a ese tirano que llevamos dentro, no sólo se somete nuestra razón, sino también nuestra conciencia"**_

_Llevo, toda mi vida luchando con mi lado oscuro, tratando de dominar a la bestia que en mi habita. Desde la muerte de Odión, nada ha sido lo mismo._

_Pareciera extraño pensar que mi lado oscuro poseyera conciencia propia, capacidad y habilidad para emerger en el momento que le plazca. Capacidad de dominar mi cuerpo, mi personalidad e influir dentro de mis decisiones. Tiene domino de casi todo lo que hago. No lo puedo controlar, no puedo controlar mis sacudidas, mis ataques. Es terrible, es abrumadora la ansia que me entra a cada segundo, el libido y la necesidad del desquite de cualquier medio. El deseo de rasgar y joder la herida, sentir el desmayo, abrir las viejas cicatrices y volver a sentir ese dolor para poder controlarme._

_No me deja solo, ni un mísero instante, quisiera poder borrar todo pensamiento de mi mente para no recordar nada de lo que pasa. El dolor es devastador, es penetrante e insoportable. Día a día, desearía que desapareciera, pero sé que sigue ahí, latente. Las pulsiones que en ocasiones suelo experimentar en la noche se convierten en pesadillas donde soy la presa perfecta. Despierto aturdido escuchando nuevamente esa voz en la cabeza._

_Es completamente aterrador el solo hecho que tener deseos de matar, esa clase de deseos latentes en mi interior, muy adentro, sumergidos en mi mente. Trato de acomodar todas las ideas en mi cabeza, pero cada de trato termino confundiéndome aun más._

_**"Pero sé lo qué es sentir como si tuviera una voz detrás de mi cabeza. Es como una cara que sujeto adentro, una cara que despierta cuando cierro los ojos. Una cara que me ve siempre que miento. Una cara que se ríe siempre que caigo"**_

_En mis sueños le doy vida a todo lo que temo. Hay sangre en mis manos y en mi cara no sé porque no le temo a llorar. Mientras la masacre se repite día a día, noche tras noche, desde aquel fatídico día que la depresión me embargo por tercera vez, en esta ocasión, más aterrador, más desgarrador, más cruel. Tan triste, tan trágico y tan patético. Aquellas sensaciones que alguna vez me hiciera sentir bien, ya no las recuerdo, se han ido, se desvanecieron, se fueron, las he olvidado. Ya no puedo sentir nada. Todo el dolor que alguna vez representaron ya no lo recuerdo, ya no me calcome._

_¡Huir es imposible!_

_No hay salida, hay ruidos, ruidos, ruidos diabólicos, ruidos destruyendo, rasgando las paredes de mi cabeza, destrozando mi interior, trato de silenciarlos en un absoluto y completo silencio, como un desierto vació y tranquilo, desolado…_

_¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!_

_Sabias palabras de Slipknot:_

_**"Arreglare los problemas con la hoja mientras mis ojos cambian de azul a gris"**_

**§ Fin del Pov §**

De vuelta a los sueños de Malik

-De nuevo estoy…que raro…..no debería estar aca….-Dijo Malik-Debe haber una salida para salir de este lugar

-En este lugar no hay salida mi querido amigo egipcio-Dijo la mujer quien volvió para torturar a Malik

-Basta porfavor…..ya me torturastes ayer…..detente-Dijo Malik consumido de dolor, tenia el brazo malherido y la mano derecha destruida

-¡Silencio!-Lo abofetea-¡Quiero que te inclines!

-¡No te obedeceré!-Dijo Malik defendiéndose

Entonces lo agarra del mentón con brusquedad y Malik gimio del dolor

-Obedece ¡Ahora!-Agarra un objeto y hace que Malik se quede inmóvil

-Si….ama…..-Dijo Malik poseído y se baja el pantalón

-Ahora Hincate-Dijo ella y Malik obedeció aun estando inconsciente y se hincó ante élla quedando así frente al miembro erecto de su oscuridad el cual rozaba ahora su erección contra su mejilla-¡Mira como me pones!-Dijo la mujer feliz acariciándolo con lujuria

-No por favor…- Pidió Malik y en su descuido la mujer aprovecho para meterlo en su boca tocando fondo en la misma.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres para pedirme favores?... Solo eres mi esclavo, solo eso y yo… Soy tu dueña ahora ¡Chápamelo!-Ordeno la mujer

Ante la orden el excitado y a la vez asustado Malik comenzó a mamárselo sin delicadeza alguna provocando la pronta liberación de la mujer quien lanzó un chorro caliente de semen dentro de su boca.

-Muy bien pequeño quiero que te lo tragues todo, saborea mi leche y déjamelo bien limpio- Nuevamente la orden fue acatada al instante.

Cuando hubo terminado el acto,la mujer se acosto sobre Malik en el sueloy se subió sobre él, miró su rostro que presentaba un tenue color carmín y su respiración agitada. Se inclinó sobre él quedando casi recostado y comenzó a besarle la oreja para después introducir su lengua dentro del oído, Malik soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer que causaban satisfacción

Rozó sus labios con los de Malik y posteriormente introdujo su lengua para explorar aquella húmeda cavidad, sus lenguas chocaron y comenzaron a rozarse una con la otra. Dejó su boca para bajar a su cuello y dejar pequeños chupetones a lo largo de este. Malik sin querer poco a poco se dejaba llevar pos aquellas caricias que estaban muy lejos de desagradarle.

-Te haz portado muy bien-Dijo la mujer y lo desposeyó

-Aghhhhh ¡Sos una asquerosa!-Dijo un furioso e asqueado Malik

-¿Que?Lo que hice fue sexo amigo asique no te quejes de mi-Dijo la mujer sonriente

-¡So-sos una gran sucia y malvada!-Dijo Malik enfurecido

-Seee seee di lo que quieras de mi pero te tengo una sorpresa ¡Nunca despertaras de este sueño!-Dijo la mujer riendo psicopatamente y desaparece

-No, no despertare me quedare acá para destruirte-Dijo Malik frio

Continuara


End file.
